Spyro
Spyro is the hero of the Dragon Realms he calls home, commonly saving the world from evil that threatens the peace. Throughout his adventures, he is joined by a yellow dragonfly named Sparx, as well a large cast of characters who help him on his quests. PersonalityEdit Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and (sometimes) arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, selflessness and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can lead to his downfall. He has become much more arrogant after the defeat of Red, and in more recent outings, has actually denied help to those who did not expressly indicate that they would award him. Despite this, he still saves the world, even if it is not willingly. Spyro himself has minimal interest in love, as he lost his chance with Elora and regarded the scene of Hunter falling in love with Bianca as "a sad sight". The Legend of Spyro trilogyEdit In The Legend of Spyro series, Spyro is a rare purple dragon destined to bring peace and balance to the world. He thrives to stop the evil Dark Master from being resurrected, and save the Realms from destruction. PersonalityEdit Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. In spite of showing recklessness of an adolescent at times, Spyro is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. Unlike his counterpart from the original series, Spyro is much more mature and serious, lacking his cockiness and arrogance and showed more willingness to correct his mistakes in the past. He is very intelligent, as he is able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Having lived the first years of his life thinking he's a dragonfly, Spyro is a little naïve about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. He is also very courageous, as at one point, he saved Cynder from Malefor's control while Convexity was collapsing even though she was his enemy. Spyro has a rather ambiguous view of destiny. At first he only agreed to fight against Malefor because he was told about his role as the Purple Dragon. But when the Chronicler announced the dark fates of everyone Spyro knew after Malefor's return, Spyro strongly refused to accept them and disobeyed the Chronicler's advice to hide and fight later (which ironically was what allowed Malefor to return and cause those fates), stating that he must forge his own path. He also refused to believe in Malefor's view of the Purple Dragon's destiny. Skylanders seriesEdit “ All Fired Up! „ ~ Spyro's official catchphrase in the Skylanders universe. In the Skylanders universe, Spyro is one of the heroes chosen by the great Portal Master, Master Eon, to protect the world of Skylands from evil doers. He hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. PersonalityEdit Although eager and young at heart, Spyro is a strong-willed dragon who is fearless and brave; a born hero dedicated to defending his world from all things evil. He holds a photographic memory, which gifts him encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he encountered, more so than any other Skylander. He is always up for adventure (his favorite kind being treasure hunts), and is the first Skylander to leap into action. Spyro is an unusually quick learner, his brilliant mind allowing him to be able to master new abilities in a matter of hours. Because of this unique trait, he is convinced that he can be good at everything so he can put his new powers to good use to help defend Skylands. However Spyro isn't accustomed to not learning new abilities right away despite being trained by Master Eon. A prominent example of this is when he failed to master the Daybringer Flame in a training session with his fellow Skylanders, Spyro felt greatly discouraged. Although he is well in the company of his companions, Spyro possesses a headstrong and impulsive side. It was revealed that he believed that he could do everything by himself, implying that Spyro was used to doing heroics on his own prior to becoming a Skylander. This caused him to struggle in working in a team at first, and his fellow Skylanders always remind Spyro that he doesn't have to do everything alone. This trait has seemingly diminished during the course of being a Skylander when Spyro gradually became more humble, as shown in Spyro versus The Mega Monsters when he shared his victory over Kaos with the other Skylanders who helped him. He always keeps his temper in check, but there are times when he allows his emotions to get the better of him. After many adventures with the Skylanders, Spyro grew into a natural leader dedicated to scorching the forces of darkness. He takes his role as a Skylander seriously after being taught by Master Eon and holds deep insight regarding his fellow Skylanders, seeing them as more than just a team, but family, making them an unstoppable force against the toughest of foes. According to Roller Brawl, Spyro's leadership is on par with a roller derby's pivot, "establishing the team's strategy and sets the pace of the pack". Spyro is still somewhat cocky and occasionally cracks a joke or two, much to the dismay of certain Skylanders. According to him, he is awesome, but a Skylander who does pretty good in handling Doomlanders is pretty cool in his book. Trivia *The Dragon Temple was inspired by Chicago in the Legend series and reappeared in the Remastered Series.